A conventional data processing system may include hardware, such as processor and memory, and software, such as a basic input/output (I/O) system (BIOS) and an operating system (OS). When hardware errors occur, the hardware may report the errors to the OS. The OS may include control logic for handling the hardware errors.
In many circumstances, it would be beneficial to change the way hardware errors are handled. For instance, when new hardware is developed, it may be beneficial to modify the control logic to be used by the OS to handle hardware errors. In conventional processing systems, however, it may not be possible to modify the control logic for handling hardware errors without obtaining and installing a new version of the OS. Consequently, a significant amount of delay, effort, or both may be experienced by an individual or organization that desires to modify or upgrade control logic for handling hardware errors.